


Still Makes Me Happy

by BooStar



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooStar/pseuds/BooStar
Summary: A collection of little short-stories. There won't be any drama, action, or angst. Just cute stuff. :)





	1. I'd Rather Spend Time With You

"Good morning!" greeted Scout. But he was wrong. It was not a good morning. It was a miserable morning. It was raining outside and the power had gone out.                                            
"What's so good about it?" grumbled Spy, using his expensive lighter as the only source of light in the room.                                                                                                       
Due to the lack of power, Respawn had stopped working. They couldn't go fight BLU team, and had to cancel most plans due to the rain. Engineer was working incredibly hard to try get the power back, but he wasn't having any luck with it.                                                                                                                                                                    
"Why is this room so dark, maggots?!" yelled Soldier, blindly stumbling around the dark room.                                                                                                                              
"Maybe little Pyro can use fire?" Heavy suggested,                                                                                                                                                                                                 
"Well gosh darnit, that's a fine idea!" Engineer laughed, "I'll go wake 'em up."                                                                                                                                                           
Scout looked very uncomfortable with the idea,                                                                                                                                                                                                     
"Yo, we ain't really gonna trust that freak, are we?" he asked, incredibly close to freaking out.                                                                                                                               
Engineer sighed. For once, Scout was right. The lovable pyromaniac could provide some light and warmth, but would probably set them all on fire.                                             
"Aye, perhaps we could..." Demoman began to speak, but passed out halfway through the sentence.                                                                                                                     
Medic walked into the room,                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 
"Well, I have some bad news." he sighed, "Because Respawn is not working, we'll have to close the entire hideout."                                                                                              
"No way! I was gonna go out today!" Scout argued,                                                                                                                                                                                                
"Vell, sure you can go out... But if a Spy kills you, don't expect me to heal you." Medic replied, grinning smugly. Scout was going to continue arguing, but was interrupted by Engineer,                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                
"Alrighty then. Can we make sure everyone's here? Feels like we're missin' someone..." he looked around the room, "Where's Sniper?"                                                                  
Medic frowned, "Gah, he's probably out in zhe rain. I'll go get him."                                                                                                                                                                      
Engineer nodded, "Okay. I'll go wake up Pyro."                                                                                                                                                                                                      
It was colder outside than Medic expected. He shivered slightly and walked up to the top of a hill where Sniper had parked his van. Sniper spent a lot of time isolating himself from the team. He always said he "didn't have time for 'friends'", but Medic knew he was just afraid of losing them. It was understandable, considering Sniper had lost his parents twice and actually died once. Medic couldn't forget the time he'd saved Sniper's life. And Sniper certainly remembers it, because he still has the scars to prove that it happened.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          
Medic hesitantly knocked on the van's backdoor,                                                                                                                                                                                                  
"Hello, Sniper. It's just me." he said, almost getting lost in old memories.                                                                                                                                                               
"C'mon in, the door's unlocked." Sniper replied.                                                                                                                                                                                                    
Medic walked into the van. It was small, it was messy, but it was Sniper's home. And that exact Sniper was sitting on his bed. Reading a book. Shirtless.  
Medic just blushed and stared.  
Despite them being in a long-term relationship, Medic would always blush when he saw Sniper shirtless...                                                                                                           
"Heh, I see ya." Sniper laughed, grinning.                                                                                                                                                                                                              
"Oh. Uh.." Medic struggled to find the words to say, "I just thought I'd let you know... the power went out at the hideout.. so the team's decided to group up..."                                
Sniper looked up from the book and smiled, "Y'sure ya don't wanna stay 'ere for a while?"                                                                                                                                    
"Vell.. eh... I suppose it's quite warm in here." Medic mumbled, taking his jacket off and sitting down next to Sniper on the bed, "Honestly, it's incredibly cold outside..."           
Sniper grinned and put the book down. "Well then..." he gently hugged Medic, "I guess I'll 'ave to keep ya warm."                                                                                                 
Medic smiled. Sniper was quite warm... "Heh... My lovable little dummkopf." Medic whispered sweetly. He was sure the team wouldn't mind if he stayed with Sniper for a while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions for chapters, or ways to make my writing better, please let me know!


	2. Usually Busy

Archimedes gently tapped at the window. Medic sleepily looked up from some research notes.

"Welcome home, little friend." He greeted, opening the window slightly. The dove cooed softly and flew into the room, landing on the desk, examining the notes. Medic laughed softly, writing something down,

"It's nothing important, Archimedes. Don't be so curious." But Archimedes was already interested in something else. Someone had walked into the room. A very special person.

"Wow, you're still awake?" Sniper asked, taking his hat off and putting it on the desk.

"Nein, I'm asleep." Medic grumbled sarcastically. Sniper laughed and read the notes Medic was writing.                                                                                                                   
"Ya do know it's almost midnight, darlin'?" Sniper whispered, gently placing a kiss on Medic's forehead. There was a small silence.                                                                         
"I thought it was very dark outside." Medic stated, looking up from his notes. Sniper sighed, glancing out of the window,                                                                                        
"You've been working so hard recently. Why don't ya take some time off?" He asked. Medic sulked and replied;                                                                                                        
"I would, but I really have to finish these notes."                                                                                                                                                                                                        
Medic was always so invested in his work - but Sniper didn't mind. As long as he got to see Medic, everything was fine.                                                                                          
"Alright. Well, how 'bout I go get some coffee and sandwiches?" Sniper offered, smiling kindly.                                                                                                                                 
"That sounds wonderful." Medic replied, looking at the notes again.                                                                                                                                                                           
Sniper nodded and was about to leave the room, but was stopped by Medic speaking.                                                                                                                                             
"Sniper." Medic smiled, "I love you."                                                                                                                                                                                                                             
Sniper blushed softly.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep making these fanfics way too short... But they're so much fun to write!


	3. Can't Sleep Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this for a while! I've been struggling to think of ideas for chapters. If you have any suggestions for chapters, let me know in the comments! :)

Sniper was hiding in his usual sniping spot; a small, dusty room somewhere in RED's 2fort hideout.

It was almost 3am, but Sniper wasn't tired yet.

He heard footsteps walking up the stairs to the room. It was Medic, looking like he was still half-asleep. 

Sniper smiled slightly,  
"What brings you here at this time, darling?" He asked.

"I.. couldn't sleep without you... so I thought I'd try find you." Medic mumbled, sitting down next to Sniper.

"Aww. Well don't worry, I'm right here. Try to get some sleep." Sniper replied, gently pulling Medic closer.

"Promise.. you'll still be here when... I wake up?" Medic asked, slowly falling asleep.

Sniper did have a bad habit of wandering away without telling anyone where he was going. He was always so used to being alone.

"I promise I'll be right here." He whispered, gently kissing Medic's forehead, "Goodnight, sweetheart."

Medic was already asleep, but the gentle smile on his face meant he'd heard Sniper's words.

A few hours passed.

Sniper eventually felt tired, and fell asleep next to Medic, keeping him wrapped in a warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas for chapters, suggestions for improving my writing style, or nice comments, let me know! ^-^


	4. Sunset

Another day fighting BLU team, another victory for RED team.

"Yeah! We're the best team!" Scout cheered, walking back to RED's hideout.

"Well done, fellas. I'm proud of y'all." Engineer smiled.

Everyone was tired, and the road back to RED's hideout was long. The sun was setting, casting a gentle orange glow across the desert landscape the mercenaries marched across.

Medic stopped walking and stared at the sky, completely enthralled by the beautiful sunset.  
Sniper smiled and walked over to Medic.

"It's so... beautiful..." Medic mumbled, admiring the way the light was slowly vanishing over the horizon.

"You look like an angel." Sniper said, staring lovingly at Medic.

The sunset cast a gentle glow around Medic, almost like a heavenly ray of light was shining upon him.

"Thanks, darling. And you always look beautiful." Medic replied, finally tearing his eyes away from the sky to look at his lover.

Sniper quietly laughed.

"Nah... I'm sure I don't look as beautiful as you." He whispered, gently hugging Medic.

They stared into each other's eyes.

Time passed.

Maybe seconds passed, maybe minutes...

"Guys! C'mon! It's gettin' late!" Scout called, looking remarkably annoyed.

Medic laughed at Scout's angry glare, and held Sniper's hand as they walked back to RED's hideout.

Every little smile, every gentle kiss, every day together, always made them fall deeper in love with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! :)

Valentine's Day had finally arrived, and brought a sense of chaos with it. 

Scout was desperately trying to make a gift for Miss Pauling, as he'd entirely forgotten which day it was. 

Pyro had made little heart-shaped cookies for everyone.   
(Although the cookies were so burnt nobody could tell what shape they were supposed to be.)

As usual, Sniper had spent entire weeks planning a good gift for Medic.

Medic had spent about five minutes finding a nice box of chocolates for Sniper.

But Sniper didn't mind.  
(Honestly, after receiving an entire skeleton a few years ago as a gift, Sniper was very happy with a box of chocolates.)

"I hope you like it. It took quite a while to make." Sniper laughed nervously, passing a little book to Medic.

The book was covered in little heart-shaped stickers.

Medic smiled at how childish it looked.

"Well, it already looks beautiful." Medic giggled, slowly opening the book.

Every page was covered in pictures of Sniper and Medic.  
They always looked incredibly happy together.

One of the pictures showed Medic wearing Sniper's hat and sunglasses. He looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Oh dear, I remember that one!" Medic laughed, "You convinced everyone you were actually me, and we'd swapped bodies due to a failed experiment!"

Sniper grinned, perfectly remembering the scene,  
"To be honest, I found it worrying that people actually believed us."

A few pages later, there was a photo of when Sniper had to help out with an experiment.  
Sniper was carrying a human heart, while Medic was working on some new upgrades for the Medigun.

There was some writing on the photo. In bright red letters, it said:  
"You stole my heart."

Medic laughed so hard he almost dropped the book.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that." Sniper smiled, adoring the look of pure happiness on Medic's face.

Medic eventually put the book down, and hugged Sniper.  
"Thank you, darling. I love you so much." He whispered.

Sniper blushed, and gently kissed Medic's forehead.  
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> (Oh, and an extra-special "Happy Valentine's Day" to my best friend Callum! <3 Thank you for always supporting me!)


	6. Unstoppable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really as cute as the earlier chapters, but I wanted to do something a tiny bit different. :)

10 minutes before the battle.

RED were on defence, BLU were on attack.

RED almost lost the previous fight, with the BLU Spy sapping sentries and killing Sniper.

Sniper was slightly annoyed at the enemy Spy, but he knew neither of them could spend the entire game targeting each other.

Medic noticed Sniper's worried expression.

"Sniper, don't worry. I'm sure that silly Spy will be too busy destroying sentries. He won't target you." He reassured Sniper, following him to one of his usual hiding places.

"Thanks." Sniper replied, smiling faintly, "Why're you following me? Shouldn't you be healing Heavy?"

Medic shrugged,   
"He'll be fine. Besides, I'm here to protect you. That Spy will never get close to you as long as I'm here."

Sniper laughed and stopped walking, finally at his hiding place. 

(His 'hiding place' was a small ledge with a good view of the battlefield. Not quite a 'hiding place', but by the time people noticed him, it'd be too late for them to do anything.)

"Well, I appreciate it." He smiled, checking his sniper rifle was fully loaded.

Medic stood behind Sniper, and pressed his back against Sniper's. 

If that Spy wanted to get to Sniper, he'd have to go through Medic first.

"Together, darling, we're unstoppable." Sniper mumbled, glancing at Medic.

Medic laughed gently,  
"I know."

Sniper held Medic's hand,  
"I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Medic blushed,  
"And I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you."

They won the game.

BLU didn't stand a chance against Sniper and Medic.

Together, they were unstoppable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if this one seemed *slightly* dramatic! I'll try make the next chapter a bit cuter! ^-^


End file.
